If You
by jinyoung tembok
Summary: kisah Myungsoo yang gagal Move on / MyungHyun story


p style="text-align: center;"strongTittle : font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"만약 당신이 /span/font(If You) /strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong Author : a class="profileLink" href=" . " data-hovercard=" ?id=100003704112850"Hye Lin/a /strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong Cast : Kim Myungsoo w/ Nam Woohyun /strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong Genre : Sad, hurt, yaoi, romance /strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong Rating : Teen /strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong Length : Vignette /strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong A/N : Hati2 jika baca ff saya sudah dipastikan isinya selalu nyesek :'( maafkan saya saya juga nyesek NYESEK BANGET! a class="_58cn" href=" hashtag/matiincapslocknyawoii?source=feed_textstory_id=734759086657555" data-ft="{:104}"span class="_58cl" # /spanspan class="_58cm"matiincapslocknyawoii /span/a/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong ff ini terinspirasi dari lagu If you nya BigBang so kalau mau lebih kerasa feelnya boleh sambil dengerin lagunya a class="_58cn" href=" hashtag/bukanpromosiplease?source=feed_textstory_id=734759086657555" data-ft="{:104}"span class="_58cl" # /spanspan class="_58cm"bukanpromosiplease /span/a/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong lagu ini sebagai curahan hati author :') jadi boleh dong mempost ff ini ? mangga :'v hehe :'(( jan lupa koment yaa ../strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong readers yang baik selalu koment dan menghargai karya orang lain :')/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong Happy read^^ /strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong *** /strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong Myungsoo POV /strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"em Dia sekarang sudah pergi /embr /em Dan aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa /embr /em Cintaku sekarang sudah pergi /embr /em Seperti orang bodoh,/embr /em Aku berdiri di sini /em/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong - /strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Dia sudah pergi dan aku tak bisa melakukan apa - apa/p  
p style="text-align: center;"aku hanya bisa menatap bayangan nya yang kini semakin menjauh/p  
p style="text-align: center;"aku seperti orang bodoh yang hanya bisa berdiri tanpa berbuat apa/p  
p style="text-align: center;"untuk mencegahnya pergi ataupun menghentikan langkahnya/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Nam Woohyun, kekasihku telah pergi../p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong - /strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"em Aku melihat dirinya, semakin jauh /embr /em Dia menjadi sebuah titik kecil dan kemudian menghilang /embr /em Akankah ini pergi setelah berjalannya waktu ?/embr /em Aku mengingat masa lalu /embr /em Aku mengingatmu/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"br / strong- /strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"woohyun, ia semakin berjalan menjauh dariku dengan isakan yang tertahan/p  
p style="text-align: center;"ia berusaha tegar dihadapanku/p  
p style="text-align: center;"hingga akhirnya langkahnya semakin jauh dan meninggalkanku sendirian/p  
p style="text-align: center;"akankah perasaan menyesakkan ini pergi seiring berjalannya waktu ?/p  
p style="text-align: center;"tiba - tiba saja sebuah memori berputar dalam ingatanku mengingat hubunganku dengan woohyun dulu/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"a class="_58cn" href=" hashtag/flashback?source=feed_textstory_id=734759086657555" data-ft="{:104}"span class="_58cl" strong# /strong/spanstrongspan class="_58cm"Flashback /span/strong/a/p  
p style="text-align: center;"seorang namja cantik tengah membelai lembut kepala namja tampan yang tengah tertidur di pahanya./p  
p style="text-align: center;"woohyun membelai rambut myungsoo dengan lembut sembari tersenyum cantik saat myungsoo membelai wajahnya./p  
p style="text-align: center;"pipinya bersemu merah membuat myungsoo gemas ingin menciumnya/p  
p style="text-align: center;"" chagiyaa jika suatu hari nanti kita lulus apa kau mau menikah denganku ? " tanya myungsoo sembari menatap sepasang mata yang membuatnya jatuh hati woohyun berblushing ria mendengar ucapan myungsoo, dengan malu - malu./p  
p style="text-align: center;"ia mengangguk/p  
p style="text-align: center;"" ya aku mau menikah denganmu " seru woohyun dan myungsoo segera bangkit dari tidurnya dan memeluk woohyun erat serta mencium kening namja tersebut/p  
p style="text-align: center;"" Gomawo chagi " ujarnya senang/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong *** /strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"em Jika ini tidak terlalu terlambat /embr /em Tidak bisakah kita kembali bersama ? /embr /em Jika kamu, jika kamu /embr /em Jika kamu berjuang sepertiku /embr /em Tidak bisakah kita membuat sesuatu sedikit lebih mudah ? /embr /em Aku harus memperlakukanmu lebih baik ketika aku memiliki mu /em/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong - /strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"" woohyun ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan "/p  
p style="text-align: center;"" LALU KENAPA ANAK - ANAK RIBUT MEMBICARAKANMU DENGAN GADIS ITU ? SELAMA INI KAU ANGGAP AKU APA HAH ? " Teriak woohyun dengan mata berkaca - kaca, myungsoo hanya diam./p  
p style="text-align: center;"woohyun tertawa sinis,/p  
p style="text-align: center;"" Kau diam berarti ucapanku benar kan ? lebih baik kita akhiri sampai sini saja hubungan ini kim myungsoo. selamat bersenang - senang " ujar woohyun lalu berlari meninggalkan myungsoo yang terpaku di tempat sembari menatap kepergian woohyun dengan pandangan sedih/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong *** /strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"em Bagaimana denganmu ? /embr /em Apakah kamu benar-benar baik-baik saja ? /embr /em Kita putus disini /embr /em Aku harus melupakanmu tetapi ini tidaklah mudah /em/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong - /strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"aku melihatnya, dia yang kini membaca buku seorang diri di tempat favoritnya sembari mendengarkan sebuah lagu/p  
p style="text-align: center;"woohyun apa kau baik - baik saja ?/p  
p style="text-align: center;"kita sudah putus namun aku tetap saja sulit melupakanmu/p  
p style="text-align: center;"kau sudah seperti nyawaku woohyun-ah/p  
p style="text-align: center;"tapi dengan bodohnya aku mengkhianatimu maafkan aku/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong *** /strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"em Dihari dimana gerimis jatuh seperti hari ini /embr /em Aku mengingat bayanganmu /embr /em Kenangan kita yang diam-diam kumasukkan kedalam laci /embr /em Aku mengeluarkannya kembali dan bernostalgia sendiri /embr /em Mengapa aku tidak tahu Tentang beratnya kesedihan /embr /em Yang datang karena perpisahan ? /em/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong - /strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Hari ini terlihat gelap,/p  
p style="text-align: center;"langit berwarna hitam dan tak lama kemudian hujan pun turun dengan derasnya/p  
p style="text-align: center;"tiba - tiba saja aku mengingatnya/p  
p style="text-align: center;"mengingat bayangannya ketika ia berada di rumahku dan ketika hujan turun/p  
p style="text-align: center;"dengan segera aku membuka laci dan mengambil album foto yang ku simpan khusus untuk kita/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong - /strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"" Hana dul set "/p  
p style="text-align: center;"" Ckrekk! "/p  
p style="text-align: center;"" yahh chagi kau duduk disana dan tersenyumlah dengan manis " ujar myungsoo sembari mengatur jarak yang bagus agar dapat mempotret woohyun yang kini tersenyum dengan cantik sembari memegang sebuket bunga/p  
p style="text-align: center;"" NICE " ucap nya/p  
p style="text-align: center;"" aku mau lihat woohyunie mau liatt " seru woohyun lalu berlari ke arah myungsoo/p  
p style="text-align: center;"sebuah ide jail tiba - tiba saja terlintas di kepalanya myungsoo mengangkat kamera kesayangannya tinggi - tinggi/p  
p style="text-align: center;"" ayo ambil kalau kau bisa " ejek nya sembari memeletkan lidahnya pada woohyun, woohyun mempoutkan bibirnya lucu lalu melompat - lompat layaknya kelinci untuk mengambil kamera myungsoo/p  
p style="text-align: center;"namun karena kurangnya keseimbangan badan woohyun jatuh menimpa myungsoo dan woohyun pun terjatuh di atas badan myungsoo/p  
p style="text-align: center;"myungsoo menatap tak berkedip ke arah namja cantiknya itu sementara wajah woohyun memerah mengingat betapa dekatnya jarak diantara mereka/p  
p style="text-align: center;"myungsoo pun tersenyum lembut sebelum mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah woohyun dan menyatukan bibir mereka/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong ** /strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"aku menangis mengingat semua kenangan yang pernah kita lalui/p  
p style="text-align: center;"ternyata berpisah denganmu adalah hal yang paling menyakitkan seumur br / hidupku menjauh darimu sama saja aku mati woohyun-ah../p  
p style="text-align: center;"air mataku semakin deras seperti derasnya hujan diluar/p  
p style="text-align: center;"" woohyun-ah .. jika ini semua belum terlambat bisakah kita bersama lagi seperti dulu ? "/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong END/strong/p 


End file.
